In FIG. 11, a vehicle door hinge comprises a fixed hinge member 101 pressingly molded of steel plate and fixed to a mounting surface B1 of a pillar B of a vehicle body; and a moving hinge member 104 pressingly molded of steel plate and pivotally connected to the fixed hinge member 101 via a hinge shaft 103.
The fixed hinge member 101 comprises a vehicle-body fixed portion 101a fixed to a mounting surface B1 of the pillar B with a bolt 105; a pair of bent portions 101b bent toward the outside of the vehicle or upward in FIG. 11 from a vehicle-body fixed portion 101a and having part through which the hinge shaft 103 is disposed; and a connecting portion 101c bent at an obtuse angle to the rear end of the vehicle-body fixed portion 101a and connecting upper and lower support portions 101b at the rear end as disclosed in JP59-30146Y.
However, in the vehicle door hinge, an intersection “a” of the connecting portion 101c to the vehicle-body fixed portion 101a of the fixed hinge member 101 is nearer to the front of the vehicle than the hinge shaft 103, and a rear end face 101d of the bent portion 101b is greatly tilted with respect to the mounting surface B1 of the pillar B. With deformation of the door D by side impact, a force is applied to the fixed hinge member 101 in a direction of an arrow, and the fixed hinge member 101 is greatly deformed at the intersection “a” as fulcrum.
In the conventional vehicle hinge device, the facing side 101d of the bent portion 101b of the fixed hinge member 101 is tilted with respect to the mounting surface B1 when seen axially of the hinge shaft 103, and the connecting portion 101c projects backward of the facing side 101d. In FIG. 12 in which the fixed hinge member 101 is unfolded, a pivot portion 101f in which the hinge shaft 103 is inserted is tilted with respect to a longitudinal direction of hoop material and the connecting portion 101c projects in a direction of width of the hoop material. The unfolded shape before press forming of the fixed hinge member 101 is larger laterally, so that yield is poor to hinder saving of the costs.